


A Heartfelt Imposition

by RoseGoldAmpersand



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Co-workers, Consensual Sex, Daily Bugle, Dating, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Getting Together, Hate to Love, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Identity Reveal, M/M, Photographer Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldAmpersand/pseuds/RoseGoldAmpersand
Summary: Venom hates Spider-Man. Eddie doesn't see what the fuss is about; he only has eyes for his desk-mate Peter Parker.Or: what if Eddie Brock worked at the Daily Bugle?





	A Heartfelt Imposition

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! All comments and kudos are very much loved

**Eddie...**

Venom was purring, licking inky black tendrils to the back of his mind as they called for his attention. Desire and hunger curled around the rumbling syllables of his name - it was a tone Eddie had grown familiar with, after almost a year with his symbiote.

"What? What is it, you're not hungry again, are you?" Eddie asked. He rubbed his nose to chase away the chilly air of winter in the streets of New York, even though he was perfectly warm inside thanks to Venom's assistance.

It was easy to lose track of time when in the middle of researching a story, but he was sure lunch (a sandwich for him; raw beef and heaps of chocolate for Venom) had only been a couple of hours ago.

**It's him again, Eddie. The Spider.**

A ripple of distaste that didn't belong to him shuddered down Eddie's spine as Venom spat the last word with furious disgust. The sense of hunger under his skin only increased.

Looking down the street to the direction Venom's voice was leading him, he spotted several police cars cutting off the traffic. A few cops had their guns raised - trained on somebody Eddie couldn't see from this angle - while others apprehended a gang of thugs.

He saw him then - the Spider, as Venom called him - shooting webs from both wrists so he could pull himself to land neatly on the side of a building past the barrier of police cars. Using his momentum, Spider-Man kicked off the window and flipped through the air to send web after web to encase what was probably just another over-sized thug.

For whatever reason, Venom _hated_ Spider-Man.

Passionately.

Months ago, after only living together for a few rocky weeks, Eddie was finally well enough to start generally being a semi-functioning person in society again. That included applying for jobs that would appreciate his journalistic endeavors. Sometimes he even remembered to do laundry. It was only a matter of time in his walking commute to and from work that he and Venom would see Spider-Man in action; the dude was pretty much fighting crime twenty-four seven.

Eddie had thought nothing of it. Spider-Man was as essential and background to New York as the buildings in it. The hero was notoriously private and actually very good at it, so Eddie barely spared a thought for him. On a walk similar to the one he was currently enjoying in the arse-freezing cold, Venom had seen the red speeding shape swing past them, grazing the tops of cars, before shooting off to wherever it was Spider-Man went.

 **Bad guy?** Venom had asked eagerly, probing through Eddie's memories of Spider-Man to gather any tactical information he could.

"Nah, that's just Spider-Man. He's a good guy. Ooh, babe, did you want a latte?" He had replied, utterly ignorant of the fact that that was the moment Venom had decided to obsessively hate Spider-Man.

Whether it was something Venom had seen in his memories, or something Eddie had said, he had no idea. When asked, Venom would say something about **'decency, Eddie'** and distract him before he could ask further questions. He'd pretty much stopped trying to figure it out, then. Eddie was a tenacious sort, but he knew when to pick his battles.

Now, Eddie shrugged away from the crime scene with disinterest and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, continuing along his journey to the Bugle's HQ.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. You can't be scared of him, he's skinnier than _me_ , let alone you." He pointed out.

A small tendril slithered it's way down his forearm to curl in his palm and Eddie held it there, hidden from sight in the depths of his pocket. It was tense against his fingers and Eddie squeezed gently.

**We are not scared. We could easily bite his head from his body. He should be scared of us.**

"I don't know if he's even aware of us, babe. Sure we're on the tv sometimes, but I don't know how much of that is within his radar. He probably lives in a cave when not chasing bad guys."

Eddie rounded the corner and hoisted his backpack slightly higher onto his shoulder. His mind was on other things. He needed to get in soon before all the ink had been used from the copier; he knew it was running low and he hated cleaning it after he inevitably spilt it everywhere, so the sooner he could take back ups of the interview notes he had from that morning the better.

 ** _Our_ bad guys. **Venom said, cutting through his thoughts.

"Is that what this is about? You can't share?" He asked, amused as he swiped his key-card to get into the office building. He fiddled with the earbud (unconnected) he constantly wore in public, feigning normalcy as Venom's temper simmered. He hopped into the elevator and leaned back against the wall. "I promise you he isn't biting heads from guys you could have been eating."

Eddie had obviously hit too close to the mark with that one and Venom quietened down again as they made their way into the office. The copier was blissfully not in need of a ink change and the office was filled with a pleasant stream of background chatter so their conversations could blend into the noise, just the way Eddie preferred it.

After a few hours of productive writing, editing, further research and re-writing, Venom reminded him of their joint need for sustenance. He took a bathroom break then, making sure there was nobody in any of the stalls before letting Venom chow down on some cold tater tots he kept in a baggy in his backpack. He grabbed himself some chips and a coffee from the vending machines and ate at his desk, absently playing chess with Venom on his laptop for the rest of his break.

"I still don't think this is fair," Eddie said, brows furrowing as Venom took another pawn. "You can basically read all my thoughts as I'm thinking them and you know better than anyone the way I think about strategy stuff."

**Mhmm, you can't deceive us Eddie. But you enjoy the challenge of playing with us.**

"And what do you get out of it?" He grumbled, leaning back as though assessing the board from further away would make everything clearer.

A tendril beneath his shirt surprised him and traveled downwards to stroke the soft skin at Eddie's hipbone gently, just firm enough that it didn't tickle.

**The way you think about things that challenge you, amuse you, frighten you... it is addictive. We know you better than anybody else ever will.**

"Aw," Eddie chuckled, patting his hip over the tendril as Venom guided his other hand and took yet another of his pieces. "You're a big softie, babe. If you were any sweeter you'd be treacle."

**That's not true!**

"Nah. But you can't deny you're a possessive son of a bitch," He leaned in closer to the screen again and barked out a pleased laugh as he finally took the knight he'd been after. "Ha! Beat that, fucker!"

"Good day?" Asked a calm amused voice and Eddie looked up to meet the twinkling eyes, charming smile and soft unruly hair of his desk-mate.

Parker was the best desk-mate Eddie could ask for. Not only was he handsome, but he didn't pry or ask questions like a lot of people did when Eddie started acting odd. Parker was a photographer mostly, so didn't do too much in the way of the investigative process himself. He didn't talk about himself much, but in fairness Eddie had never got the balls to ask him. But every now and then Parker handed Eddie a wonderful lead and excellent photo evidence for a story that could basically write itself.

**Ask him about his day.**

Unlike most people, who Venom took very little interest in unless they were bad people or doing a particularly weird human thing (dog walking, using an umbrella, busking), Venom was oddly fond of Parker. Considering they barely knew anything about him other than the fact he was gorgeous and knew exactly how Eddie liked his coffee, Eddie was still in disbelief that Venom hadn't grown bored or jealous.

**We cannot deny facts, Eddie. You enjoy looking at him. So do we. Ask him.**

"Uh, uh, yeah that was just- ppft don't worry about that. Where've you been?" Eddie's voice was stretched thin and high (and accidentally a bit accusatory) as it usually was when he was startled. He glanced at the time. 4pm. That was late, even for Parker.

"Been shooting," Parker replied, ruffling his hair as he sat down. It didn't look any neater, it just looked **(soft. It would feel good in your hands Eddie)** a mess. Eddie noticed then that the other man was indeed clutching a stack of photos. A couple were passed his way and he raised his brows, impressed as he looked over the pictures.

"You're a genius, you know that - right?" He said, shaking his head even as Venom tensed up with revulsion inside him. They were photos from earlier in the day of Spider-Man's act of heroism in the streets of New York. If he squinted, he could even just about make out the blurry figure of himself standing like a doofus in the background. He didn't mention it.

The composition, the angle, the colour, the quality - all of the technical aspects of the photos were perfect from his mostly untrained eye. Some were better than others, but almost all the shots were usable and attention grabbing. The fact Parker even knew when and where to shoot was amazing. It would take a lot of dedicated investigation to be able to predict Spider-Man's movements, something which Eddie could professionally appreciate. Eddie supposed that's what the Bugle paid him for: Spider-Man's number one photographer.

He'd never asked him, but Eddie was pretty sure he used a drone, even though he only ever saw Parker with his hand held camera.

"You exaggerate, but thanks." Parker replied modestly, taking the papers back from him with a laugh, but he was clearly flattered. **Good. More, Eddie, make his cheeks flush with blood.**

"Do you know what the guys were after?" He asked curiously, pulse rising a bit as he battled to ignore Venom and carry out a decent conversation for once. Sure, the guy was hot - and Venom clearly approved - but Eddie wasn't convinced the risk was worth it. He had a steady job and a good desk-mate and he didn't want to compromise either of those things.

"Drugs mainly, but they had some pretty serious weapons on them. They seemed way out of depth. I'll let you know if there's anything more to it."

 **Tell him-** "Thanks," Eddie replied, awkwardly settling the end to the conversation, despite the fact he really hadn't wanted it to stop.

**Pussy.**

 

* * *

 

Parker was good on his word. A few days later he slipped him a note upon which was a location written in scratchy letters. They were leads related to the police investigation around the gang of thugs.

As always with drugs and crime there was a hierarchy of people involved. This was supposedly the meeting place of the tier above those that had been arrested earlier in the week. They surely had a lot to discuss.

Dressed in his all black sports gear which he'd taken to calling his 'stealth mode', Eddie crept around the outskirts of the construction site in effort to get a glimpse of the gang.

He spotted them at the Eastern corner and gingerly climbed onto the scaffolding to get closer. They were talking in hushed voices, but it was heated.

This story would make the front few pages, for sure. As a bonus he could even let Venom have their fun and add in a few positive comments on the crime fighting alien's presence in New York.

**We don't care what your people think.**

"I know," Eddie whispered, shushing Venom and ignoring the irony of the act.

Still... It would be nice to have some positive public opinion if anything ever went to shit.

Adjusting his feet on one of the railings, Eddie pulled out his recorder and hoped they were within range to pick up the conversation which was quickly growing wild.

_"This was your responsibility, your weapons, your men, your plan - and you're blaming us? We should have never trusted you."_

A gun was raised. Fired.

Venom encased him and took full control before Eddie's brain even realised what had happened.

"Alright, okay, okay, so we're doing this. No big deal," Eddie muttered as together they dropped to the floor. They had done this more than a hundred times now, but Eddie was never prepared as much as he would like to be.

 **"This looks like a party... Are we invited?"** Venom said, smiling wide as they lunged forward to subdue the now screaming trio of thugs left.

A cheerful voice cut through the noise of gunfire that echoed the empty building site.

"If I'd known we were having a party I'd have brought more snacks! Can you guys share?" One after another, webs shot down and pulled the pistols from the thugs, leaving them completely unarmed.

Spider-Man swang from one side of the building and threw something into their paths as the thugs made to run to the street. There was the sound of an explosion and all three were thrown to the floor and trapped under layers of thick webbing.

Venom roared furiously. White hot and boiling. The rage consumed them. Tendrils elongating, they rounded on the web-slinger and Eddie panicked. _Oh no, no. Come on, babe, we're not killing Spider-Man. We are not eating the head off of America's favourite Spider. We're so dead. We are dead._

**"Spider! Your arrogance to-"**

Spider-Man turned from the struggling three to look up at Venom's huge and looming form. He held out a hand and Eddie winced, preparing for the worst.

"Hey! It's Venom, right?"

Something about his bright, cheery tone made Venom stop in place, but the tendrils kept multiplying until no matter where Spider-Man looked, nothing else could be seen. Eddie peaked an eye open. _It's alright, babe, the bad guys are down. We can leave now. We get some pop-tarts, that sounds a lot better than fighting Spider-Man, doesn't it? Yeah?_

 **"So what if it is, arachnid."** Venom growled, reaching out one of their own clawed hands to wrap around the length of the Spider's arm. They didn't break it, but Spider-Man's barely concealed wince meant they were close to it.

"It's just nice to finally meet you, I'm a big fan. I don't really like the whole murdering thing, but I can tell you keep it to a minimum. I look forward to working beside you! New York... It can be a mess," Spider-Man said, lenses squinting into a smile despite the pain he was probably in as Venom's tendrils now squeezed around his chest. "I'm glad there's someone like you around ready to fight for the little guy."

This could go one of two ways, Eddie thought to himself. Spider-Man seemed to impress that he thought of Venom as an equal, insofar that he was very willing to share the crime-fighting of New York between them. But he was presuming a lot about how Venom thought of themself - Venom could easily refuse outright that they weren't heroes like the spider said they were. How reasonable was a alien symbiote? How susceptible to flattery were they?

 **"We do not share,"** Venom replied, slowing the movement of the tendrils. Spider-Man was dangling off of the ground now, face-to-face with Venom's smiling maw. _Aw, fuck._ **"We do not do team-ups. Stay out of our way and you won't end up with your insides on the outside."**

Spider-Man laughed in the face of danger, quite literally. Even Eddie wanted to hit the guy now; how reckless could this idiot be?

"That sounds like a deal, big guy."

And with the proportional strength of a spider, he managed to free one arm from Venom's clingy hold. Eddie would have been impressed at the display of strength as Spider-Man pulled himself from the dark bindings, but he knew better. Venom allowed him to get away. He mentally probed a question along their bond:  _what the fuck?_

**Shut up.**

 

* * *

 

After that, Venom had grudgingly stopped complaining quite so much whenever Spider-Man was mentioned. They'd entered a sort of truce and kept their distance, not that they bumped into Spider-Man very often before anyway.

Now that Eddie could trust that Venom wouldn't lose it and go on a revenge rampage because Spider-Man looked at him funny... It was one less thing to worry about, at the very least.

His article did well. The police had caught the webbed up drug dealers, but all three were silent in interrogations. Eddie factually reported the findings and speculated on what was to happen next for the criminals, as well as the two vigilantes that were present that night. He omitted to write about Spider-Man and Venom's conversation. Some things the public didn't need to know about.

The story was dead after that. Without any leads from the three in custody, his guess was as good as anyone's as to who was behind it all. He turned his investigative sights instead to a local café that claimed to use vegan cow's milk in all their drinks. It wasn't the most interesting, but it would have a big readership.

Parker spoke to him more in the month that followed, which had been a surprise but not an unwelcome one. Eddie learned that Parker was raised by his Aunt and Uncle, had a degree in chemical engineering, hated the rain when it crashed against the office windows, and looked annoyingly adorable at 3am with a deadline due in two hours. They talked about all of their projects together nowadays, too. Eddie shared more than Parker did, but he was always interested in whatever the other man had to say. Work or otherwise.

It was getting late in the office and most people had already left when Venom spoke up to acknowledge his desk-mate.

**He's watching you...**

**Do not look, stupid!**

**He's thinking about you. He wants to know you, as we know you.**

**He wants you to touch him.**

When Eddie chanced a glance upwards over the top of his laptop screen, he could see Venom wasn't lying. They were exaggerating definitely, but Parker was looking at him with an intensity which made Eddie want to squirm. Venom's teasing words certainly weren't helping. No doubt sensing Eddie's predicament, Venom sent tendrils under his clothes towards his hips, sneaking caresses towards the base of his cock. **You would look good with him balls deep inside you, Eddie.**

"Hey do you want to go for a drink!" Eddie shouted, surprising himself. _Fuck_.

He cleared his throat as little whine of relief threatened to burst through when Venom released their hold on his cock. He bit the inside of his cheek and cursed Venom - who was radiating smug satisfaction.

"It's not your fake vegan place, is it?" Parker asked with a dubious tone. He appeared to be unaware of Eddie's little meltdown.

"No! It could be a normal vegan place, if you want. Or-, or a beer? Whatever you drink," Eddie clarified. His heart was still thumping in his ears and he willed the threat of his public erection away when doubt started to pool in the base of his spine.

He hadn't actually wanted to ask Parker out. **Liar.** Fine, he had wanted to ask Parker out for months, but he knew it was a _bad idea_ and that's why he had never asked before. Thinking rationally, Eddie realised he could play it off as a friendly drink with a colleague. He hadn't actually said it was a date. Co-workers and friends go out for drinks all the time, right?

"Like a date?" Parker asked, jolting him from his thoughts. He'd gotten closer, somehow, having moved along the desk so he could see Eddie's eyes go wide with renewed panic. "I honestly thought you'd never ask."

**Told you so.**

A surprised bubble of laughter escaped Eddie's lips and the tightness in his chest dissolved. He met Parker's eyes with a disbelieving grin, then decided to go for it. "A lot on my mind I guess. Come on, get your stuff before I chicken out."

"Do you tend to spook easily?" Parker said, smiling back at him. He packed his things quickly and clutched his coat to his chest. "If so I'll be gentle. I wouldn't want you running out on me."

Parker held out a hand - gone was the once timid stranger, replaced now by a charming, quietly confident man - and Eddie firmly took it with his own. It was warm, strong and reassuring.

"You don't have to worry about me running, Parker." He replied and tried not to imply anything too self-deprecating. Venom hated when he did that. He laced their fingers together and tugged Parker towards the elevator as butterflies fluttered through his chest. "I know a place, it's not far. I think you'll like it."

 

* * *

 

The bar Eddie picked was busy. It was filled to the brim with people laughing and shouting and drinks clinking noisily against each other, but that was good. It meant they would go unnoticed if something went awry.

**We will behave if you behave, Eddie.**

Eddie's answering snort turned into a shudder when he felt Venom wrap a tendril around one ankle, a simple dominant touch he couldn't ignore. Parker had found one table tucked away in a corner and they sat close to each other with their drinks; Parker had ordered a pitcher of something which they shared. Eddie had no idea what it was, but it tasted good and even Venom approved.

**It is sweet. Like gummy bears and lemons. Delicious.**

_Lemons aren't sweet, you doof._ He thought fondly in reply, trying not to visibly smirk. It was more difficult when he was tipsy and giddy in Parker's company.

**You will have to mate with this one soon, Eddie, we will be needing this drink again.**

_I'm not fucking him on the first date just so you can have another drink, babe._ Although, with the way Parker was looking in the dim light of the bar Eddie was very tempted to reach out to touch and not stop touching.

**That is one of those stupid human rules isn't it? I do not understand them, they just stop you from having any fun. Like eating the small infants.**

Eddie had to laugh aloud at that - far too used to Venom's twisted sense of humour for his own good - and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, thought of something funny."

"You don't have to hide from me, Eddie." Parker said, returning the smile. His hand nudged against Eddie's own on the table and his eyes were dark and earnest as he raised his glass to his lips. "Tell me what you're thinking."

**Compliment him! Touch him back!**

"I'm thinking that I'm shit at dates, but I do want to be here with you. I want to get to know you more." He let his hand cover the one against his. Not because Venom told him to, but because he wanted to.

"Hm," Parker said thoughtfully, before sitting upright. "Did I ever tell you about the time I almost gave Jameson a heart attack? He had to take medication and everything. I felt bad at the time, but in retrospect it's a pretty funny story."

Eddie shook his head and watched as Parker told his story. He spoke animatedly outside of work, gesturing often with his hands to draw the listener in. He ruffled his hair habitually when he was thinking through something that was difficult or exciting, as though it stimulated his brain to think faster. He was quick witted and charming, without seeming arrogant or insincere. He was a literal genius - way smarter than Eddie even knew about. He'd known his degree chemistry would be tough and complex, but Parker had projects going currently that could change the world for the better. Parker was _good_ , Eddie realised. Too good, especially for the likes of him and the messes he could get in.

He knew Venom wanted to pursue Parker for a fuck, but Eddie had a terrible sinking feeling that he was going to want more than that. And with the way Parker looked at him, the feeling might be mutual.

Eddie walked Parker back to his apartment upon orders from Venom as he was far too tipsy to challenge the alien's pushy advice. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck once they reached the door, unsure how to proceed. They were both flushed from alcohol, warm in spite of the cold spring air. Eddie wanted to see if Parker tasted of lemons and gummy bears.

"So, uh-" He stuttered.

**Hold him, reach out to him Eddie. Undress him and fuck him until he cannot see-**

"Same time next week?" Parker asked, squeezing Eddie's sweaty palm kindly as though he could read Eddie's internal turmoil just from his pained expression. Nodding in relief, Eddie relaxed his features. Somehow Parker always said the right thing.

"Or sooner. Whenever you're free," he suggested boldly and his stomach flipped happily when Parker beamed at him and nodded. He made sure Parker had firmly shut the door to the apartment before he spoke again.

"There, babe, happy?" He said wryly, popping in his earbud. Eddie couldn't deny the fact he had enjoyed himself. His fingertips tingled from Parker's touch and Venom's small tendrils wrapped around his hand firmly as they walked home together.

**It is a start.**

 

* * *

 

In the weeks following their first date, Eddie - with relative success if you asked him - juggled work, dating, functioning normally, and crime fighting. Venom seemed to be in the best of moods and it only gave Eddie more energy.

They went shopping regularly, did their laundry, stopped fifteen muggings and even a bank robbery. Spider-Man had a hand in the latter, but it was still their first really big bank heist take down and Eddie thought it was worth celebrating. That night he had let Venom take full control. Using his own body to pleasure himself was usually mundane, but when his alien symbiote controlled the pace, the grip, and kept him teetering towards the edge for _two fucking hours..._ It was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Spider-Man kept his word and distance the majority of the time. Eddie suspected that the guy kept close tabs on Venom, but he never showed himself unless it was clear Venom was about to start tearing limbs from bodies in broad daylight. Eddie was grateful, but it didn't make dealing with a hungry pouty alien the rest of the day any easier.

It had turned out that the fake vegan place was straight up selling cow's milk, not some sort of nut milk that tasted of dairy like consumers were led to believe. Management reasoned that because the cow only ate plant-based products, the milk therefore was plant based. It was one of the dumbest cheques Eddie ever made, but he wasn't complaining. With his new found riches he had bought both of his babes a fancy dinner each. He'd booked a table at a high end restaurant for Parker and discreetly went out of town to buy an organic live farm animal for Venom. He felt shifty as hell, but as Venom didn't shut up for almost a week about the experience it had been worth it.

**Live is so much better, Eddie... You should try it. You'll thank me.**

"You're sticking to pigeons and potato," Eddie chided and hid a smile into his sleeve as they passed by a stranger. They were walking home from work, having decided to take a scenic route vaguely in the right direction of his apartment. It was evening now and he could talk more freely with less foot traffic around.

**But Eddie-**

"Maybe a treat for our anniversary." He conceded and curled his fingers around the mass of tendrils filling his pocket. They squeezed back, then several things happened at once.

The streetlight above them flickered out. A loud screech of rubber on cement drew louder from behind. Screams. Something flew in the air towards him. And the safe encompassing feeling of Venom standing tall, strong and powerful.

Eddie had next to no time to process so much sensory information before they were whipping around, Venom using two huge fists to slam down on the bonnet of the speeding car that had pitched up onto the sidewalk. The metal twisted and the ground beneath them shuddered and cracked as the force of Venom's hit caused the car to squeal to a halt.

They walked together, ripping the driver's door from the frame of the car as two children scrambled out the back onto the road and ran screaming towards the cop cars. Venom lifted the driver to survey the sticky, sweaty mess of a man. He was sobbing pitifully, which turned Eddie's stomach sour.

 _Bad guy,_ he thought pointedly and Venom threw the sorry excuse of a human to the ground.

 **"We were having such a lovely walk,"** Venom hissed, prowling around their trembling prey. **"We worked up an appetite."**

"Please! Please, no- no, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

 **"Yes you did,"** Venom purred, one large claw scratching the man's red face to draw blood. **"You interrupted and now we are so, so hungry..."**

Eddie watched the fear in the kidnapper's eyes with a sick sort of satisfaction and Venom opened their mouth wide, showing off their teeth and tongue. Eddie had found his peace with the moral ambiguity. It didn't mean he liked to watch what followed.

_Go ahead, V._

He shut his eyes and waited for the crunch and taste of iron-

"Hey big guy!"

Eddie opened his eyes and Venom growled with frustration when Spider-Man dropped down softly from the lamp post above them. "I got you a bagel! I wasn't sure if you liked cream cheese, so it's just ham. Not my favourite, but I figured you liked meat?"

 **"We are good, thanks."** Venom hissed sharply, but Eddie could tell the alien wouldn't go any further. Now Eddie could see the flashing of cameras and guiltily wondered if Parker was among the crowd beyond the cop cars. It would be a good story for the other man, but Eddie didn't want Parker to see them in a bad light. It was selfish, but if he had any chance of telling Parker about Venom they couldn't decapitate a guy live on tv, no matter how much he deserved it.

"Don't like bagels, huh? That's alright. There's a pizza place a couple doors down which is open, their meat feast is bomb." Spider-Man rambled, waving away the approaching cops as he reasoned with Venom. "I'll get you a slice, if you're so hungry."

_Babe, give the bastard to the cops, it's not worth the publicity._

Venom grumbled for a moment before conceding. Not because they cared about what other humans thought of them, but because Eddie did. They wanted to make Eddie happy and proud.

 **"Give us that."** They demanded and roughly grasped the kidnapper's leg in one fist while the other reached out to the offered snack. Spider-Man tossed it to them smoothly and stayed close - ready to step in, Eddie realised.

Venom shoved the bagel into their mouth and swallowed it whole, maintaining eye contact with the criminal the whole time. They lifted the man by the ankle and Eddie cringed as he was flung through the air towards the waiting police.

 _Yeet,_ Eddie thought sardonically, wincing still as Spider-Man jumped after the creeper to save his landing. All eyes turned to the hero and they used the opportunity to run.

The next day Eddie kept an alert on his phone to notify if his name was mentioned in the press. He was pretty sure nobody had seen them transform and fortunately his phone stayed silent, confirming his suspicion.

Venom had stayed prickly and on edge for the rest of the day, not speaking outside of growls and only manifested for food. It had taken a little seduction, but by midnight Venom was acting friendly again, the appearance of Spider-Man forgotten.

The day after Eddie got a slice from the pizza place Spidey had recommended, even as Venom pouted and claimed it was probably poisoned. It was pretty good and Eddie took Parker there for their next lunch date.

Venom didn't complain quite as much that time.

 

* * *

 

"I thought we could try something different today," Parker said, dragging Eddie down to sit at the tiny table he kept in his kitchen. It was barely a table, but Eddie's own apartment was just as bad in it's lack of furniture. On top of the table was a chessboard and Parker fiddled with one of the pieces. "We don't have to, but I know you play so I thought it might be fun."

 **Oooh, yes.** Venom cheered, metaphorically sitting further upright with interest. **Finally someone new to beat.**

 _Hmph,_ Eddie thought and tried not to smirk outright. _Is this my date or yours?_

**Both?**

Eddie clapped and rubbed his hands together, chuckling. "Yeah alright, come on then Parker lets see what you're made of."

Despite his insistence that it was his date, not Venom's, Eddie was curious about the way the symbiote would react to Parker's chess skills. As established, the man was extremely clever and Eddie was no match for Venom. So Eddie let Venom guide his hand.

"You know you _can_ call me Peter, right?" The other man chuckled and unbuttoned his cuffs to roll up his sleeves. He reached for the bottle of wine Eddie had brought over with him and uncorked it. Soft lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle and Eddie watched, enraptured, as Parker took a deep mouthful of wine. Moving first, Parker pushed a pawn forward a square. "Or Pete, whatever."

"Y-yeah, I know I can. I like the way you look when I say Parker, though." Eddie replied honestly and ignored the way Venom squirmed in his chest. He took the bottle as it was offered to him and watched his hand move his piece across the board.

"Oh?" Parker replied. He nudged his foot up alongside Eddie's under the table. Their knees bumped gently and their legs tangled together. It really was a small table. "And what look is that?"

"Like you've got something to prove." Eddie replied, taking his own sip of wine to hide his nerves. He was far less elegant and his lips were stained red when he put the bottle down on the table, but Parker watched him with an intensity that made him flush.

This was technically their ninth date and over the weeks of getting to know each other, Eddie was head over heels for his coworker. He had even seriously considered telling Parker about Venom, but was terrified of scaring him off. He could tell that Parker noticed the occasional tic or strange expression in response to an internal dialogue, but he was so damn polite that he never brought it up. And Eddie wasn't just going to come out and say he had an alien stuffed up inside him that occasionally liked to tell dirty jokes now was he. Parker was too good. Too good to lose.

Their game went on for what felt like hours, but Eddie wasn't honestly paying attention. He watched Parker's hands, noted the strength there and along his forearms. He had the top three buttons of his shirt undone, enough to look sinful but not so much that he looked debauched. It made Eddie want to see him messed up, bruised lips and torn shirt, pupils wide with pleasure. About forty minutes into their game Eddie's full attention was centred and limited to Parker's voice and body. He had no idea what moves Venom was playing or who was winning.

"It's, it's hot in here? Isn't it?" Eddie choked out finally, interrupting Parker's story about a stray dog he found before Venom could start getting hungry. He rolled his own sleeves up, movements jerky as Venom relinquished control of his hands.

"I may have turned the heat up a little as a ploy to get you undressed faster," Parker confessed nonchalantly and moved one of his rooks after careful consideration. His tongue stuck out a little in thought and all Eddie could think about was how it would feel on his neck. Preferably followed by bruising kisses. "You've been such a gentleman. The heat seems to be working. You look good when you're flustered."

**He's right. Your blood is so warm right now, Eddie.**

"Shut up," Eddie laughed, forgetting himself for a moment when Parker's words had finally registered with him.

Feeling brave, Eddie decided to call Parker's bluff. He removed his socks first, then his belt.

It wasn't the first time Parker had done or said something flirtatious and pretended to be innocent while Eddie struggled with the heavy innuendo of the situation. He still cringed when he walked past the gelato store, remembering Parker's eyes full of teasing mirth and mouth full of ice-cream. When he'd finally cottoned on, Eddie had roughly shoved him up against the wall out the back until he had thoroughly kissed the smirk from his face. Parker was always one step ahead of him, the cheeky prick.

Not this time.

This time, Eddie stood and unbuttoned his shirt then dropped it to the floor to join his socks and belt. His trousers followed. He hesitated and glanced up at Parker, who was watching with fixed purpose, then dropped his boxers to the floor as well. He kicked the pile away and did a slow, sauntering turn back round to face Parker, arms wide.

**Finally.**

"I don't know about you, but I feel much better." He said. His grin was wiped from his lips immediately as Parker lunged at him, clashing their mouths together and crowding Eddie up against the kitchen wall.

"Fuck- Yes, much better." Parker groaned against his mouth, hands coming up to scratch through Eddie's hair while Eddie worked on tugging his shirt from his jeans.

 **Let me help.** Venom purred deeply into his ear, making Eddie jolt. He could feel the tell-tale tingles of Venom trying to manifest tendrils at his waist.

"Stop!" He squeaked.

 **Chicken.** But despite their mocking, Venom listened to his yelped request and Eddie sensed that they were settling down to observe in the back of his mind.

"Stop?"

Parker pulled back, cheeks pink from Eddie's stubble. Or maybe it was the wine. He was panting lightly.

"W-we should. Bed," Eddie clarified, gulping in deep breaths before pulling Parker by his shirt for another kiss. A cool hand settled on the hot skin at small of his back and guided him off the wall. He submitted to the touch and allowed himself to be manhandled across the tiny apartment until something soft hit the back of his knees and he landed with a huff.

Parker looked down at him and Eddie wondered what sort of picture he made; leaning back on his hands with his legs spread, completely naked and his cock leaking over one thigh. He sat up a little and grabbed Parker's shirt again, dragging him close for another deep kiss. His neck complained for the angle, but he was distracted by steady fingers combing through his stubble.

His hands found their place on Parker's bottom, which was much more toned than he had expected. Curiosity renewed, Eddie got to work unbuttoning the rest of Parker's shirt. He unfastened his fly and helped him step out of his jeans before letting out a low whistle.

He looked his fill, carefully appreciating the line of Parker's erection through his navy underwear and the hard muscles of his thighs. His stomach was just as firm, Eddie found as he ran a hand upwards between the draping white shirt still on Parker's shoulders. He hooked a finger under the waistband of his underwear and tugged them gently over Parker's cock.

"I didn't think I could fancy you any more than I already did," Eddie admitted. He grinned as he scooted forward on the bed to be closer to Parker. He licked a path from the man's belly button to one nipple, noting absently that he had quite a few thin scars covering his torso.

"I'm-" Parker took a breath, groaning as his head lowered. "I'm glad you like what you see."

For all of Parker's teasing and playfulness, Eddie was proud to hear his voice stuttering as he latched his mouth around one nipple to feel the puffy pink-brown skin against his tongue. He grabbed handfuls of Parker's backside and ushered him closer until he was straddling him.

"I didn't take you for the gym-before-work type." Eddie replied, though it made sense now that he thought about it. Parker was usually sweaty whenever he turned up late, probably flustered still from weights or cardio. It wasn't a commitment Eddie could take, but he admired it in Parker. He loved learning new things about him; Parker never failed to surprise him.

"I try to stay active," Parker laughed, cutting himself off with a moan as he rocked against Eddie's stomach. He reached down to wrap a hand around them both so they could slide wetly against each other. They both watched; Parker's cock was longer and lighter in colour than Eddie's, who in contrast was thick and ready to burst. Eddie thought he might be drooling as his sensitive frenulum dragged against Parker's erection.

**Take control - quick, do it now!**

Hands moving of their own volition, Eddie gripped Parker's waist and flipped them. He pushed the other man into the plain cotton sheets and held him there so he could rut aggressively on the long line of Parker's erection. Seeing Parker's playful grin melt into open mouthed groans was one of the most satisfying things Eddie had ever done.

"Fuck, Eddie-" Parker gasped. His hands moved up to grasp bruisingly at Eddie's arms. He moaned, writhing under the animalistic thrusts as Eddie's cock dragged against his.

Not to be outmatched, Parker scratched a hot path down Eddie's back to his arse to tease the hottest point with light touches. He looked up in surprise as he found Eddie slightly slick there and accepted his curious finger easily to the first knuckle.

"What-?"

"Can't blame a guy for being h-hopeful," Eddie groaned, shaking. In truth Venom likely had a hand in lubricating him from the inside while he wasn't paying attention. Symbiotes really were amazing.

**Thank you.**

"I don't mind the other way, though- _Ah!"_

"Eddie you're-" His voice was cut off by Eddie's cry of pleasure as a second finger joined the first, stretching him brutally, only marginally on this side of kind. It was a shock, but there was no pain as he accommodated Parker's determined fingers, thick and full and _not enough_. Parker's legs under his moved, spreading outwards until Eddie's own legs were stretched apart and he slipped in deeper.

"Next time," Parker promised, his eyes wide under the hair that clung to his forehead. "I don't think I could cope with not being inside you right now. I've wanted you for months."

"Another, fuck- _Please,"_ Eddie cried, his voice high and needy. He wriggled further up Parker's slim toned body until he was sitting above his cock and could lean down to trap him with a kiss. He covered Parker's face in kisses, until there wasn't an inch Eddie's lips didn't know, then made his way down the long slender throat to bite and mark and bruise when another finger entered him.

 **You are ready now.** Venom purred, making Eddie moan again. He used to think it was hot when Venom watched him touch himself, but this was something else. It was wrong, too, because Parker had no idea there was a third party in the room. He and Venom would both be able to look over the expanse of desk the next time he was at work and remember the way Parker looked tangled in the sheets under him. He should have said something, really, but how else was he supposed to live a normal life when he was transport for an alien?

**We are bonded, Eddie, we are one together.**

Whining, Eddie nodded. "Yes, babe," He gasped, his face flushed as his hand pumped a hurried rhythm around Parker's erection. Parker smacked his hand away and swiftly covered himself with protection and lube before Eddie grabbed hold of him again.

Driven wild with lust Eddie sank onto the entire length in one smooth long move. Anybody else would have needed time, but Parker's fingers and Venom's careful manipulations made him more than ready. He shuddered as the ache blurred with his satisfaction and greed. Hands gripped his waist, stilling him, and Eddie opened his eyes which he hadn't realised had shut.

"Give me a second," Parker pleaded, biting down on his lower lip painfully. He propped himself up further and turned his attention to Eddie's mouth instead, kissing and biting until he'd calmed enough to undulate his hips in one indulgent movement.

"God, yes-" Eddie groaned, tearing away from the kiss so he could breathe. The air was thick and hot around them, but the bliss rolling through his body made even the simplest of tasks easy to forget about. "More- of that, please."

 **We will look after you,** Venom promised and instantly Eddie found himself breathing easier. He rolled his hips, meeting Parker thrust for thrust. **That's it, Eddie, you look good stuffed full of his prick. One day you will have us both inside you until you are a broken wreck and covered in semen.**

"Fuck, V." He couldn't help but moan, all sense of self preservation completely shattered as his world shrunk down to his base desire. Parker didn't seem to notice and he began a brutal pace. His fingertips dug into Eddie's hips, dragging him up and down his cock with the strength that matched his muscular form. Eddie could feel his cock swaying between them with each roll of Parker's hips. "Harder, Pete. Yes, yes, fuck!"

"You're so hot," Parker groaned, his hands releasing their death grip at his waist to push against Eddie's chest. He fell backwards and cried at the loss of Parker's cock inside him, but moments later the other man was on top of him again and slamming inside harshly. He thrust, strong enough to shake the bed. It was enough to start the deep needy sensation that built from his perineum.

"Close-" He gasped, tangling both hands in Parker's damp curls and crashing their mouths together. The angle was awkward on his back to reach Parker, but with every smacking thrust Parker's cock dragged against his prostate. He drank the man in, so consumed and overwhelmed by the pleasure of being joined intimately with him. Parker was kind, he was a tease, he was consistently late, and he was making Eddie come untouched with deep forceful rolls of his hips.

"I c-can't, oh fuck!" He cried, scratching deeply across Parker's shoulders as come pulsed from his poor swollen cock. He grasped at him desperately. A life-raft in the torrent of pleasure. Twice, three times, and then a fourth followed until he and Parker were covered in his spunk.

**Outstanding.**

Eddie slumped into the duvet, limbs heavy. He hardly had the energy to acknowledge Venom; the life thoroughly fucked from his body.

He spread himself further so Parker knew to keep going.

"Fill me, Pete. I want you so much, you feel so good, fuck-" His back arched with pain and pleasure when his prostate - surely bruised by now - was tormented even more.

"Your mouth," Parker gasped, eyes burning into Eddie's as he huffed a broken laugh of disbelief. He dipped his head and bit down at Eddie's shoulder, teeth breaking skin as he came deep inside Eddie with a strangled shout. He fell to one elbow, barely able to keep himself up as tremors rushed through his body.

**Look what you've done to him.**

Through bleary eyes, Eddie looked. Parker was usually so controlled. Even when he was late and flustered, or laughing until tears rolled down his cheeks, he always had his guard up. Now Eddie could see him, really see him, and appreciated every inch of the kind, cocky, intelligent man who collapsed unceremoniously in a mess on top of him.

"You're a mess," He informed him matter-of-factly and chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his own brow with the back of his hand. He laughed again when Parker sent him a playful glare and Eddie rubbed his back soothingly.

"You say that as if it's solely my fault," Parker replied. He propped himself up with his forearms folded across Eddie's chest. Their noses bumped companionably, breaths mingling.

"If I recall correctly, dear, you started this by turning up your heating," Eddie pointed out, brow raised.

"Oh, that? I just said that to push your buttons. But I admit that still makes it my fault," Parker replied. His eyes danced cheerfully and Eddie would have wrestled him if he wasn't feeling so relaxed and languid. Parker was far more alert than he was, but it was no bother to Eddie; he was just happy to lay back and admire. He watched when Parker's brows furrowed ever so slightly, brown eyes darting back and forth between his own. "Stay?"

It was a simple request, but Eddie sensed a weight behind those words.

"Of course," he replied easily. He took Parker's lips against his own until he felt the tension drain from his body.

"You're stuck with me now," Eddie joked, wriggling until he could sit up. He glanced through the gap in the curtains. It was dark now, but he certainly wasn't going to sleep this covered in come.

**You should, you smell filthy.**

Eddie smiled and kissed Parker's pink cheek. "Shower with me?" He offered.

They walked with shaky legs hand in hand to Parker's tiny little bathroom. It was cold and damp and the shower was too small so they both had to crouch as well as take turns, but Parker's hands soothed his bruises and bites. He carefully washed Eddie clean until he was half asleep and barely standing, very well looked after.

He tried to return the favour, but Parker nudged him out of the shower instead. "Go to bed, I won't be long."

Mostly dry, Eddie collapsed onto the mattress with a satisfied grunt. He dozed, smiling as he absently registered Venom tucking him in. It may have been just a moment or ten minutes later when Parker joined him, Eddie was so comfortable. Parker didn't crowd him in bed, but settled down so their arms brushed companionably against each other. Eddie was sure the other man had said something, but he was already softly snoring asleep. Venom would let him know what he said in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in Parker's bed was one of the best feelings. The sun shone through the small gap in the curtains and beamed across Eddie's face to greet him. Blinking into the light like a newborn, Eddie smiled and stretched until his spine cracked loudly.

 **"We do not understand why you insist on doing that every morning,"** Venom wondered aloud. They had been half formed in anticipation for Eddie's return to consciousness and began to shudder when Eddie continued on to click more joints. **"Your species was not built for its structural integrity."**

"Good thing I've got you then, right babe?" He replied, smiling into the whites of Venom's eyes. After a beat, his expression ran cold. "Wait - what're you doing out? Where's Pete? You didn't-"

 **"We did not reveal ourself to your human lover, Eddie, nor did we eat him. It would be a waste to eat a creature when he can provide us with a chemical cocktail of endorphins with such regularity,"** Venom answered, flicking out his tongue to touch the sensitive spot just under Eddie's ear to make him shiver.

"Then where is he?" Eddie muttered, throwing off the duvet so he was butt-naked in the room.

He went through to the kitchen in case the other man was still in the apartment, then grabbed his phone from his piles of clothes where it had fallen the night before. Two unread messages from Parker. Eddie bit his lip and Venom wrapped a tendril around his midsection. 

> Had to pop out. Not sure when back. You're welcome to stay.

 

> We should get pizza later!

Right. Okay. That's not so bad Eddie thought. He scratched at his jaw and decided that standing naked in Parker's kitchen probably wasn't the coolest thing to be doing the morning after, despite how natural it felt.

 **"You will never be cool, Eddie."** Venom helpfully supplied. They said it like a compliment and gave a toothy grin. **"You are perfect as you are."**

"And you are such a sweet-talker, babe, I don't know what to do with you." Eddie replied, stroking one of Venom's slowly curling limbs.

 **"Take us to the zoo?"** Venom queried innocently. They curled a tentacle around Eddie's waist and did their best impression at looking pitiful. Eddie barked out a laugh. He shook Venom off and stepped away from the kitchen.

"No! No we are going nowhere near vulnerable little monkeys and penguins, but good try." He teased, looking around the disarray of the bedroom. It was almost as bad as when he and Venom fucked. At least nothing looked broken.

The symbiote was manifested as a torso and head now - half in and half out of Eddie in the fashion they were most comfortable when they were alone. Inky black helped Eddie find some clean underwear to borrow then pulled a top over the human's shoulders. A stringy black puddle slithered from Eddie's body back in the direction of the kitchen, sniffing deeply. **"We think he's got pop-tarts."**

"Don't eat all his food," Eddie warned as Venom left him alone, joined only by a small strand of symbiote matter.

While Eddie was perfectly lazy even on his best days, he thought it would be polite to tidy the bedroom a little before Parker returned. And as a mostly respected, but always ruthless, investigative journalist he couldn't tamp down the itchy need to snoop.

He started with Parker's bedside table and found the usual loose change, charging cables and random scrunched up receipts - along with the familiar lube and condoms he'd met the night before. Slightly disappointed, but not entirely surprised, Eddie continued to straighten up the room and rummage through Parker's drawers.

The trend continued; one average thing after another. Eddie had always thought of Parker as quite shy and private when they had first met, but maybe the other man was just a little bit unremarkable. Boring, even. At least compared to Eddie's life of alien symbiosis and vigilantism.

It surprised him that he didn't find it unattractive. He liked Parker for his personality, after all, not the thought that there was something more to him than dorky glasses and a sinful mouth. The idea that he was a little nerd who grew up nice without any skeletons in his closet and followed super-heroes around to take pictures for his day job was, well, endearing. It was uncomplicated and... homey.

Eddie felt like he was glowing at the idea of being homey with Parker, but it may have been second hand from Venom's delight at finding an unopened a jar of chocolate spread. He hummed to himself as he kept busy, taking the filthy sheets from the bed and piling them up in the corner. He opened the cupboard door wide to search for fresh ones and instead noticed a slip of fabric squished between the wall and the door-frame.

"Huh," he said, trailing his fingers along the line where wall met frame. He knocked the wall and a hollow sound greeted him. "So this is where you've been hiding your kinky sex dungeon." He mused aloud, before calling out. "Hey V, little help?"

A fully formed Venom lumbered gracefully through the doorway, needing to stoop before they smoothly settled half way back inside Eddie again. They smelt of sugar and cocoa beans.

They understood what Eddie wanted immediately and outstretched some tendrils to experimentally push and pull the wall of the cupboard. The false wall clicked, sliding into place, and Eddie pushed the hanging clothes to one side so they could see together what was hidden.

 **"Eddie..."** Venom murmured, sounding uncertain as the human pulled forward the offending items.

The fabric that had been caught up by the door-frame was part of a glove, he could see now. A red glove which joined seamlessly to an arm, which was itself joined to a full red and blue suit. Venom hissed, recoiling away from the spider insignia that was displayed proudly on the chest of the suit. There was more than one suit, Eddie found once he dug deeper, and in a tub at the bottom of the cupboard were masks and gadgets and a tool box beside it.

"Fuck," Eddie said, quietly to himself. He almost wished he had stumbled across a sex dungeon.

His heart was thudding loudly in his ears and with shaking hands he put everything back to rights quickly and slammed the cupboard door shut. As if that would make the truth disappear. He felt Venom sinking back into his chest, hiding away, and he cursed again. "No, no, babe, don't go."

There was no answer.

_Fuck._

Parker was Spider-Man.

If he had been alone, Eddie would have written up a thousand questions for Parker's return, poised to learn and interrogate for his own curiosity if nothing else.

But he wasn't alone; he had an alien suffering with -  _ **betrayal, anger, confusion, hunger** -_ a veritable soup of negative emotions rolling in the pit of Eddie's stomach. Venom needed to be looked after and Eddie needed time to decide how he felt about this new information too.

The apartment was deathly silent as Eddie gathered his things and clicked the door shut.

A knot was forming in his throat and he tried to reach Venom with reassuring feelings, but the symbiote stayed quiet. Every now and then the occasional over-spill of emotion shuddered through Eddie's spine.

The walk home was just as quiet. Their apartment felt sad and empty.

Eddie wrapped a blanket around himself and settled on the sofa to join Venom in hiding from the world, wanting nothing more than to hold his symbiote.

 

* * *

 

In all fairness, Eddie reasoned to himself that afternoon as he emerged from his depression cave and fixed up some cereal, he had known that there was something off about Parker. He had known that the man was hiding something. He should honestly be happy it wasn't drugs, or some weird sex thing - not that he as a enthusiastic alien fucker could talk. But still. Objectively having Spider-Man for a boyfriend couldn't be so bad.

In fact, considering he was an enthusiastic alien fucker probably helped things; he couldn't be used as collateral if he's fighting the same bad guys as the hero with Venom for muscle. But Parker - Spider-Man - didn't know about Venom and Eddie was ready to bet that Venom didn't trust Parker with that information, at least not now.

Venom's dislike towards Spider-Man had always been about pride. They were proud to work as a team with Eddie against bad guys of New York. They were proud to call New York home - a safe place where they could be together and laugh about stupid things humanity did. Eddie didn't know too much about Venom's history before they bonded, but it was clear Venom felt accepted and loved and proud to be on this planet with him. For some reason Spider-Man stepped in the way of that.

From one moment to the next, Eddie finally got it: Spider-Man made Venom feel threatened.

Maybe even frightened, which would make anybody lash out in anger. Especially an emotionally immature alien that had trust issues.

Spider-Man had power and influence in New York and it wouldn't be a stretch to say that one day Spider-Man might flip a switch and decide that Venom was the bad guy. That Venom needs to be locked up and stripped from his host. Their life together, secretive and strange as it was, could be torn apart in an instant.

And now Spider-Man turned out to be the very guy Venom had been urging their host to sleep with for the past half a year? Someone they both trusted and maybe even loved? No wonder Venom had decided to hide away to figure out the mess of their emotions.

Eddie felt like crying, a little. All he wanted to do was bundle Venom up and comfort them, let them know that nothing was ever going to separate them. If that meant not getting any closer to Parker or - hell, even leaving New York? He'd do it. Venom was Eddie's priority.

The urge to weep doubled when Eddie realised that Parker wouldn't have left him at his apartment alone if he thought he wouldn't go snooping. Parker had wanted him to know. He had practically invited him to find the Spider-suits. Parker, who had been secretive about his personal life, trusted Eddie enough to share that he was Spider-Man.

He may not have given Spider-Man a second thought before, but he knew Parker and he trusted Parker more than any other human he had ever met. He believed in Parker, and by extension Spider-Man, to always be kind and earnestly genuine.

Eddie trusted Parker to accept all of him, even the bits not of this world.

In theory the solution was easy; tell Parker about Venom and Venom would be able to feel safe again.

But Eddie wasn't a dick, he only had half the right to tell Parker about his symbiote. No, Venom would have to be willing to share too. The unease and quiet in the apartment informed him that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He called work. He told them he was contagious, had to stay at home, sorry. He hung up and crawled back into his blanket fortress with his bowl of soggy cereal and tried to ignore the crushing silence.

 

* * *

 

Eddie woke on the third day to slippery tendrils combing through his dirty unwashed hair. He kept his eyes shut and snuggled into the welcoming touch. "Hey, V. Missed you."

 **"Sorry, Eddie."** Venom said, the rough timbre of their voice quiet to match Eddie's own. Eddie blinked an eye open to see partially Venom formed from his chest. They looked smaller than normal, but strong and healthy. A knot of tension eased in Eddie's stomach at that thought.

"You don't need to apologise, babe, I'm happy to see you." Eddie replied. He reached out an arm and ran his hand over the back of Venom's head to massage the place where skull joined the shapeless mass. He rubbed there for a moment, until Venom believed his words, then spoke again. "How're you doing?"

 **"We are..."** They began, before hesitating.

Eddie nodded kindly, listening to the emotions flowing through them both instead of forcing Venom to voice the feelings inside. There was still confusion and anger, but acceptance was there also.

"Do you wan' talk about it?" Eddie offered through a yawn. He moved to his side and tucked his knees up so Venom could pool in the space by his stomach. "I don't think Spider-Man would want to hurt us, babe."

 **"That is not-!"** Venom began, instinctively recoiling from being called out so plainly. They took a moment to gather their thoughts and cuddled up into Eddie's open palm. **"You are ours, Eddie... We know you would not willingly leave us, but creatures including your kind can be selfish and cruel. Even when they think they are doing good."**

"That's true," Eddie agreed. His thumb moved through the sticky not-quite-liquid in his hand as he considered Venom's words. "Parker wanted us- Wanted me to know he was Spider-Man. He trusts me. He trusts my opinion, right?" He paused and when Venom didn't argue he continued. "He will trust my opinion of you, darling."

 **"You cannot know that. He might think you ill, brainwashed. They will want to do tests, Eddie."** They writhed, hectic against Eddie's fingers at the thought of another MRI scan.

"Hey, hey, shh." He murmured, kissing the most solid patch closest to him until they quietened again. "If it gets to that point, if he tries to take us in or- or take you away from me... You know we can beat him. If we can't outrun him, we can beat him. And I'll always find my way back to you, love."

**"We will never leave you, Eddie."**

The pooling mass in Eddie's palm formed a solid shape and a face before curling a pink slippery tongue out to lick at Eddie's lower lip.

It was a sweet kiss and Eddie openly returned it with all his affection and love for his bonded partner. The itching clawing sensation in the back of Eddie's mind that had been present the last few days melted away as they relaxed into each other.

They cuddled close, safe and entwined, as they should be.

**"You smell like garbage."**

Eddie laughed and pushed Venom away playfully. They weren't wrong; he was in dire need of a shower.

"Come on then, get me presentable then we can go to the store; we've got nothing but cereal and that's almost gone too."

 **"You'll never be presentable Eddie,"** Venom teased, sinking back inside Eddie's body to help him traverse the distance between the bed and the bathroom.

Venom must have observed that Eddie had fallen back into old habits while they were silent the past few days. He'd mostly stayed in bed, ate cereal, and only got up to piss when his bladder felt like it would burst. His skin was greasy and the circles under his eyes were dark despite how often he'd napped. He had lost motivation to care for his body when Venom had all but disappeared. Venom didn't mention it, but looked after him more than they usually would have in the shower.

Tendrils shampooed, conditioned, washed and dried him - leaving Eddie to feel like a very pampered pup. He shooed Venom away so he could dress, but they walked to the corner store tangled together securely beneath Eddie's clothes, both glad for the company.

It would be typical that on a day like this the store wouldn't have any meat or snacks. But fortunately fate had decided to shine on the bonded pair and they were spoiled for choice. Eddie left the store with two large black shiny bags full of food and supplies, eager to fix Venom up a nice meal.

**You look good when you smile, Eddie. Even if your silly teeth are so small.**

Eddie hadn't realised he had been smiling. "It's just nice to have you back, babe."

They climbed the stairs two steps at a time and Venom unlocked the door for him. He used his hip to push through and gaped when Venom decided to stop playing bag to let their groceries tumble onto the dirty floor.

"Babe? The fuck?" He asked incredulously. He shut the door behind him and jumped through the ceiling when he spotted the intruder.

"I have a fucking door," He said as his heart started to calm. He pointed at the door, ignoring the redundancy of the gesture. He was more shocked than angry. "A phone, too, you dick."

To his credit, Parker looked sheepish and fiddled self-consciously with a web shooter before coming closer to help scoop up Eddie's shopping.

"I called you. Probably too many times. You weren't at work and didn't answer any of my texts." Parker explained, worrying his lower lip. Eddie wondered where the mask had gone. It was almost as if Parker had just come in after fighting crime and only had time to remove his mask so Eddie could see his annoyingly perfect face.

"Maybe I didn't want to talk?" Eddie said, an eyebrow raised. It was the truth, after all. He hadn't been ready to talk to Parker until Venom was ready. "Maybe I just wanted a dirty fuck with the neighbourhood's friendly Spider-Man."

Parker laughed, but it was a nervous sort of giggle; glad the elephant had been addressed. He followed when Eddie directed him to the kitchen. "I thought you might have a reason to not want to see me, but I know it's not that, Eddie."

He put the groceries down and jerked, like he was going to reach out to Eddie but thought better of it. Eddie wasn't sure what to think. He turned his back on Parker and started to put his shopping away.

"Is that why you're here? To figure me out?"

"Yeah. You obviously know about... Well, me." Parker said, gesturing awkwardly to his suit. He turned a packet of beef over and over in his hands, acting nonchalant. "And it... It changes things between us for you?"

"No," Eddie snatched the beef from Parker because the idea of Spider-Man having nervous habits and not knowing what to do with his hands was too much. "I mean yeah, how could it not? But I still fancy you. A lot. I still want to see you, but..."

**We agreed, Eddie. Tell him.**

"But?" Parker prompted, his eyes lighting up strangely. He no longer looked hesitant - too small and meek to fit the suit - instead he seemed eager. Hopeful.

"But there's someone else," Eddie murmured. He winced and looked down at his hands where they now gripped the back of his kitchen chair. "And I'm never leaving them. I shouldn't have started this thing between us in the first place. It was unfair on you."

**You are pushing him away! That is not what we agreed!**

An ungloved hand, tan and soft, settled over Eddie's. "Do they know about me?" Parker's voice was firm enough to make Eddie look up. His searching eyes seemed to blaze right through to Eddie's soul. "What do they think of me - of us?"

Memories of mixed emotions from hatred to lust and longing flashed through Eddie's subconscious and a hysterical laugh forced its way through his lips. "It's not them I'm worried about anymore, Pete..." He cleared his throat. He suddenly felt so, so tired. "You should go."

"I'm not leaving," Parker said, far too stubborn for his own good. His eyes flickered back and forth between Eddie's, jaw clenched. He squeezed Eddie's hand until it hurt. "Trust me with this."

"I-" Eddie's cheeks flushed and his breath stopped short. He thought he was going to start hyperventilating. He dropped his gaze from Parker's eyes to their entwined hands and took a deep breath.

_Do it._

A blackness - tentative at first, spread like ink through water across their knuckles. It felt like warmth to Eddie, like home and comfort. He dragged his eyes up to Parker's face again, expecting his expression to have run cold with terror.

Instead the other man looked curious and, without releasing his hold from Eddie, reached out with his free hand to greet the oozing black swell. The thick slime turned solid, a mass of tendrils that flowed freely from Eddie's body.

"You're crazy," Eddie heard himself whisper. In reference to Parker, Venom, or himself - he wasn't sure. Perhaps all three. The whole situation was strange beyond belief.

Beside them, the tendrils started to knot together into a looming monstrous humanoid figure. Venom stood before them, sharp teeth and all-encompassing.

**"'Sup."**

Eddie thought he might faint.

He took his hand away from Parker and gave it to Venom.

"S-so now you know too. We are Venom and if that changes things for you just-" He swallowed, his throat working around the restricting feeling of vulnerability clawing at him. "Just go and forget everything. Don't make this a mission."

Venom's teeth were bared, but the blackness that had surrounded Parker's hand was retreating. Despite the threatening expression, they were indeed giving Parker the option to run. But Parker didn't run.

Instead, he carefully placed his hands either side of Eddie's jaw. He glanced up at Venom before turning his full attention to Eddie.

"Listen to me." He said, voice firm and brave. Eddie couldn't help but cling to every carefully placed word. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I... I don't love you any less. Would I prefer it if the big guy didn't go around eating people's heads on the regular? - Yeah. But I knew that before I even knew there was a chance, before I knew you were interested in me."

Eddie frowned. _What did that mean?_

 **"You saw us transform."** Venom voiced aloud. Surprised they had decided to speak, Eddie sought out their emotional bond. It was laced with curiosity and maybe even respect for the spider.

Parker nodded to Venom. Eddie was about to get lost in the strangeness of someone looking at Venom without horror dilating their pupils, but Parker started to talk again.

"Several times, actually. Nobody else knows, but after that first time I- well, I wanted to keep my eye on you." His eyes widened fractionally. "Not because I thought you were trouble! I wanted-"

**"To look after Eddie."**

Guilty, Parker nodded again and dropped his hands from Eddie's cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was afraid you would..." He shrugged. "I was afraid."

Evidently, seeing Spider-Man without his mask helped Venom conflate the two individuals. Stood in front of them was no longer a threat, but Eddie's lover who made him laugh and produce the most delicious hormones. This was a man who wanted to protect Eddie and, by extension, Venom too. This was a man who was afraid to lose Eddie; a sentiment that Venom could appreciate more than anyone in the universe. This man was not an enemy or threat, but an ally.

"You love me?" Eddie asked, voice tight.

Parker's smile was warm when he answered. "Yeah, I do."

It was the brazen and simple sincerity of his tone that convinced Eddie. When Parker said he loved someone, he meant it. And when Parker loved someone, it somehow meant he was happy to have a parasitic alien along for the ride too.

"Well. Thank fuck for that, huh?" Eddie said and his lips trembled when he tried to smile. He released Venom's hand to reach out for Parker and - with Venom's tendrils pushing at their backs - pulled Parker into a deep emotional kiss. He wanted to apologise for the heartache, to show his forgiveness for the deception, to communicate across his own love and could only hope the kiss did it justice. He wrapped his arms tight around Parker's waist, while Parker's arms were firm around his shoulders and Venom surrounded them both.

Breathless, Eddie dropped his forehead to the other man's shoulder and Parker's hand covered the base of his neck. "We should... Probably talk some more about this." He finally said, giving the other man an ironic smile. "I didn't get bit by a radioactive spider."

 **"Eddie needs food too."** Venom added, pulling away to rip the outer plastic from a pack of cheap sandwich meat. They chewed through the slices in two bites.

"Hey! That was mine, you great pig." Eddie scolded. All the meat in the fridge and Venom had to take his. He thought he was supposed to be the hungry one.

Parker was shaking against him and Eddie belatedly realised he was laughing. "Talking and food sounds good." He placed a kiss against the supple skin of Eddie's smiling lips and it felt like a promise.

 

* * *

  

After eating almost half of what they'd bought earlier in the day, Venom sank back into Eddie's body feeling rejuvenated. Eddie and Parker sat beside each other on the lumpy sofa and picked at the last of the chips they shared as they talked.

"... Making sure I've got this all right," Parker began after a moment of quiet. "They're a genderless alien that bonds with a compatible being - you - to form a symbiotic state which is beneficial to you both. They can see and hear everything you can and they can know your thoughts, at all times. They can control your body down to a microscopic level and they can shift their form at will."

Eddie nodded along and stuffed the last of the chips from his hand into his mouth. "'s useful if nothing else." He pointed out, but for him it would always be more than just useful.

He and Venom were a match on more than just a biological level. Maybe that was what the symbiotic relationship needed to work; two complementary personalities that brought out the best in each other. No matter how predetermined it was, Eddie felt it didn't make their love any less real.

"I can see how that can be... Incredibly intimate," Parker said carefully, his voice taking on a flirtatious tone. "You said you fought it at first?"

"Once I got over the shock and people weren't hunting us down anymore then it was..." Eddie shrugged. "I don't know. Normal I guess."

"As normal as that can be," Parker continued for him knowingly. "And then you started," He paused, unsure how to put it accurately.

"Fucking?" Eddie drawled. He draped his arm over the back of the sofa so he could touch Parker's flushing cheek. "It turns out that sex is mutually beneficial too. They don't get sexual pleasure from it, at least not like we do, but it's a fine line between that and the pleasure Venom does experience."

"What's it like?" he murmured, leaning closer to Eddie. His hand moved across Eddie's chest, watching the rise and fall as he took breaths. Eddie could feel the heat of Parker's hand through his shirt and all of a sudden the thin cotton seemed far too thick.

"It's anything you want it to be," Eddie said, his head falling back briefly as his control slipped. Parker's hand on his chest sent a plunging sensation to the base of his stomach. "It can look like nothing. They can hide in the back of my mind and we can touch like nobody else is there, but you'd know they were watching us the whole time. They can change shape to whatever you want; a thick prick or restraints or a hole to fuck. They can make me keep going, over and over, or hold me on edge until I pass out."

Parker's hand slid up his shirt and Eddie watched a pink tongue dart out to wet Parker's flush lower lip. "Venom was there when I had you before." He said hoarsely. His nails scratched at Eddie's skin experimentally, then harder again when Eddie grunted.

"They convinced me to go for it. Venom wanted you- wanted us together." Parker's fingers were thoroughly distracting him now. He kept toying, exploring Eddie's chest, making his hands curl into fists as the heaviness of arousal spread through him. "I'd say sorry but I-I'm not."

"Good. Don't." Parker murmured. He was smiling when he pulled Eddie into a kiss, a crash of lips and tongues that left Eddie spiraling. A little push came from the back of his mind and he found himself shifting closer, following where Parker's hands were leading him to settle over his lap. Their kiss deepend and Eddie shamelessly pressed his erection against Parker's stomach. The ridge of Parker's own hardness against the curve of his arse only made him hotter.

"You need to get out of that stupid suit," Eddie said, hands scrambling for a zip or a button to pull at.

"I'll have you know I single-handedly put ten years of research and development into this suit." Parker mocked an offended tone and deposited Eddie off to the side effortlessly so he could strip to his under clothes; skin tight black fabric that was stretched thin and transparent over his lithe form. Now all that muscle made a lot more sense.

"Then I take it all back," Eddie said with a smirk, trying not to drool. He put his hands onto Parker's waist and dragged him to stand between his knees. "What do you want? What can I give you?"

A shudder made Parker tremble and his hands fell heavily to Eddie's shoulders. Eddie relished the fact he could make Spider-Man swoon.

"Last time you said you switched," he said meaningfully and climbed back into Eddie's lap. He pressed his thumb against Eddie's lips and watched with a moan as it was sucked deeper into the man's waiting mouth.

Eddie bobbed his head, unnecessary around such a short digit but symbolic and filthy all the same. Parker threaded his fingers through Eddie's hair and scraped at his scalp, torn between pulling him closer or pushing away. Despite the fact Eddie could be flustered easily and forget how to form words, he was more than skilled when using his mouth in this context.

Finally Parker couldn't take anymore and he tore his hand from Eddie's mouth to replace it with his own, wet and needy. Eddie squeezed Parker's hip and pulled him close with a crushing force.

They broke apart, flushed and sweating from the humidity of their bodies in such close proximity. Eddie's hand was blissfully cool against the heat of Parker's cheek and his eyes were fierce as he spoke. "You're gorgeous, Pete. You really are. One day I won't be able to stop myself and I'll have you over our desk at the office. I might not even make it that far, I'll have to suck you off in the elevator."

"That's-" Parker started, eyes hazing over as he was transported to the Bugle's elevator. He'd be able to cut the camera feed easy. And stopping the elevator without alerting anybody to go for help would be child's play. He cleared his throat and pressed his erection more insistently against Eddie's, garnering him a deep moan. He cleared his throat and tried his voice again. "That sounds great, but I'm not waiting for an Uber. Are you going to fuck me now or not?"

Eddie's answering grin was all teeth. He looked dangerous and Parker squirmed with desperation in Eddie's lap.

"Don't rush me, I've been wanting to do this for so long." Eddie purred, his voice deep and gravelly. His hand smacked down where Parker's arse sat in his lap, not enough to hurt but enough to make the spider-sense tingle in the back of his neck.

"Fuck," Parker grunted. His was head lolling back in pleasure. "Where- Where's Venom?"

"Here," Eddie touched his temple. He watched Parker try to right himself and darted forward to nip a series of stinging bites down the column of his throat. One day they will have to experiment to see how hard he could bite and hold so that Parker's healing factor didn't immediately hide the evidence that Eddie had been there. "They're giving you some privacy."

Parker nodded and kissed Eddie again, although Eddie thought he seemed distracted.

"I want them, too." Parker said in a rush against Eddie's mouth and Eddie could _feel_ Venom's interest growing. "If- If that's alright with you both." He kissed Eddie again, bolder this time. "I want you both."

"Okay," Eddie grunted, because that was the hottest thing he'd ever heard and Venom was starting to get restless. He settled back into the sofa a little to take a breath, thinking fast. "Okay, yeah. You say if anything is too weird or gets to be too much though. It can be... Intimidating, the first time."

"Sounds perfect," Parker chuckled, relieved he hadn't be rejected outright. He started undressing Eddie then, strong agile hands quick against the material. "They could copy you, to start?"

Humming in approval, Eddie lifted his hips to help Parker undress him. He held out a hand, palm up, and a tendril sprouted from his wrist. It grew until it was as long as Eddie's forearm and was tapered at the tip. He placed that hand at Parker's waist, fingers sneaking under the hem of his shirt and the tendril did the same.

"What are they thinking?" Parker asked. He trailed kisses over Eddie's shoulders and allowed himself to explore the man's body more thoroughly.

"Do you want to hear?" Eddie said, pushing Parker's undershirt up to reveal his chest. The garment was tossed to the floor by Venom when Parker nodded.

 **"We agree; Eddie is taking too long."** Came a voice, projected through Eddie from an indistinct place. Parker stifled a laugh against Eddie's throat.

Eddie was grateful to have Venom's voice back. It filled the room and surrounded him like a comforting blanket. It was intoxicating. He put on a show of huffing, nevertheless.

"Romance is dead," he complained, but drew Parker in for another kiss regardless. With the help of Venom, he manhandled Parker to a sitting position and dropped to his knees on the floor. He tugged at Parker's tight undershorts and licked his lower lip as his cock sprang free.

 **"He looks good, doesn't he?"** Venom questioned and both the men nodded, eyeing the other with desire.

Parker wrapped his hand around the base of his prick, squeezing there painfully so he didn't ruin everything and come on the spot from the sight of Eddie on his knees for him. He gave himself a few tugs and shuddered as a slick cool tentacle joined him.

Parker's eyes fixed on that point, where Venom wrapped around his member thrice and copied his tugging movement. He moved his hand away and watched as a bead of pre-come trickled down the side of his shaft. His eyes fluttered shut as Venom squeezed him tighter before wet heat engulfed the aching head of his cock.

"Ah, Eddie!" He cried, staring as Venom and Eddie worshiped his cock. They worked in tandem, beautifully in sync, and he was a mess in minutes. "God. Oh god, fuck!" He clawed at the sofa and a strong grip on his thigh stopped him from bucking up wildly into Eddie's mouth, only for Eddie to sink deeper until every inch of his prick was covered by Eddie and Venom.

Eddie worked enthusiastically, indulgently experimenting with technique until he could wring out curses from Parker like he was playing an instrument.

 **"More!"** Venom demanded. Eddie pushed Parker's thighs further apart and grunted in frustration when he realised they were on the sofa, not in bed, and their supplies were so far away. Reading, or perhaps anticipating his thoughts, Venom had already sent a flurry of action off to the bedroom. Eddie squeezed Parker's balls as he sucked, groaning when a slickness was dribbled onto his fingers.

He dipped his fingers down further, massaging Parker's hole with the lubricant. He felt Venom take his place to fondle the soft skin of Parker's balls and hold him up slightly so that Eddie had more room to play.

The tip of that tendril probed with Eddie's fingers, making both men shudder with arousal.

It was always something about Venom being so far from human that made Eddie dizzy with lust. Venom took what they wanted, with disregard for normal polite human social conduct, and their presence demanded attention. Watching the tendril - not a hand alongside his own - touch Parker was almost too much.

He sucked Parker deeper, as far as he could go, and pressed his finger alongside Venom into his fluttering hole.

Parker cried out, his arm flying up to muffle the sound as he ground down against the girth inside him. He didn't know how, but he could distinguish between Eddie's touch and Venom's. Eddie's finger was thick, rigid and warm, while Venom moved like liquid inside him - easy, viscous and deep.

"Oh my- _ngh!"_ He gasped and pushed at Eddie's hollowed cheek. He hadn't been lying; experiencing Venom sending waves of pressure against his prostate was almost too erotic to bare. The tendril around his balls clamped down and pulled, drawing a whine from Parker as the urgency subsided a little.

 **"Eddie hurry up. Stop being a tease."** Venom urged, voice snapping through the thick air in the room.

A smile twitched at the corners of Eddie's stretched lips and he looked up to admire how wrecked Parker was. He pulled off the man's pulsing cock and lapped at the underside with the flat of his tongue.

"How's it feel?" He asked after a moment, voice thick and raw. A second finger joined his first, then a third when he realised Venom had loosened Parker beautifully.

"It's- it's," Parker panted, wanting to reply, but without all the proper working mental faculties speech was proving to be quite difficult. He shuddered, hips rolling helplessly as he was accosted inside out. Venom was pulsing against his prostate faster now, pushing down hard to make him see stars but they didn't linger long enough for satisfaction. He watched as Eddie's tongue licked over him again, sinfully slow, and let out a half sob. "Fuck me, Eddie. Please."

 **"Yes, yes."** Venom agreed. They sent tendrils to pull at Eddie's boxer shorts, while others leveraged Eddie from the ground. Eddie's knee hit the edge of the sofa and he grabbed hold of Parker's leg and hooked him over his thigh so his prick nudged against his slick hole. A tentacle wrapped around Eddie's cock, coating him thoroughly until a sticky drop of lubricant and pre-ejaculate beaded at his head and dripped to land on Parker's balls.

He pressed two fingers inside Parker again, just to feel that heat once more, before withdrawing to guide the head of his cock against the pink hole.

"Come on, Eddie," Parker moaned, eyes distant and full of lust as he clawed at Eddie's arms with a grip that would surely leave marks.

Venom went still, then. Everything seemed to stop in sympathy as Eddie's prick pushed past the loosened ring of muscle and he sank deep into Parker.

"Fuck, you're-" Eddie swore. He leaned forwards to capture Parker's lips in a kiss, needing to fold him awkwardly and sinking deeper inside him. He tasted of salt and musk.

"More, more." Parker grunted, digging his nails into Eddie's shoulders. "I can take it. Fuck me, come on."

Eddie breathed out a shaky deep lungful of air and pulled out of Parker until he could see the tip of his head massaging the winking hole. A tendril wrapped around his own prick as he pushed back inside, wanking him before pooling deep into Parker to tease at his prostate. With every inward undulation he felt himself nudge against Venom, who in turn rippled current throughout Parker.

Both men were shouting, clinging to each other as they rutted like animals. Tentacles covered them both, massaging nipples, stroking Parker's cock, putting pressure against Eddie's hole, and finding sensitive spots which overwhelmed them both with pleasure.

They kept kissing, though it was messy and painful and their teeth bumped while they shared their cries with each other and gasped into one another's mouths. Eddie hoped they left bruises. He never wanted to forget the way Parker looked as he and Venom fucked him.

It was almost too much for Parker; overloaded with pleasure in a way he had never felt before, he wasn't sure if he would survive the release. "Ed-Eddie," He cried, eyes closing tight as a tiny tentacle rubbed the hole at the tip of his cock.

"I've got you. We've got you." He grabbed the back of Parker's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him properly, deep and messy. He held Parker tight in his curled in position, doubled over and half hanging from the sofa as he was pounded into. "Come for me, Pete. Let go."

And he did. He gave himself over to the overwhelming amount of pleasure that sent his spidey-sense wild until it was just another sensation adding to his pleasure. His blood pressure, his overused sensitive nerve endings, the alien body inside of him - any of it could have been damaging but he didn't care. He could barely string two thoughts together other than _fuck_ and _need_. He stopped resisting and let Eddie and Venom's body surround and fill him, violently fucking him and making his whole body tense and snap.

A rushing white noise filled his ears, he tasted blood and batteries on the tip of his tongue, and the pressure in his cock exploded all over his stomach. Pulsing, over and over, he leaked come in puddles up to his chest as his orgasm worked through him for what felt like forever.

It was almost like Parker wouldn't stop coming and, despite the little voice in his head that was definitely not Venom telling him to go easy on the man, Eddie couldn't help but bury himself deep into the vice-like grip of his clenching body. When Parker opened his eyes again he looked dreamy, far away, and that was what tipped Eddie over the edge. He'd done that. He and Venom together had done that.

He spent himself deep inside Parker, a strange part of him wanting to fill him with his seed so he could carry a small piece of him for the rest of the day.

"Fuck," He whined, a strangled noise caught in his throat as he released his hold on the back of Parker's neck, allowing his body to unwind and slump back against the sofa.

Eddie dragged his fingers through the puddles of come, shuddering again as he pulled out and a final spurt of his spunk shot over Parker's softening cock. He couldn't quite believe how much Parker had come; the man was still shuddering from what must have been the longest and deepest orgasm he'd ever experienced. He watched distantly as Venom's tendrils mostly disappeared, aside from one which squirmed through the come on Parker's body.

 **"Delicious."** They said, drawing a laugh from Eddie. He gently eased Parker's leg down and dropped half on top of him onto the sofa. He wrapped his arm around Parker's shoulders, pulling him close. They both stank of sweat and sex, but it was good. They were quiet as they respectively fought to catch their breath.

Eddie nudged Parker's cheek with his nose after a moment, getting the man to look at him. Parker was a picture; messed hair, bruised lips, stained red cheeks, and eyes which were only half focused.

"Regrets?" Eddie asked. His tone was jocular, but not without a hint of concern.

"No. No." Parker replied, shaking his head distantly before cracking a smile. He pressed his lips against Eddie's with a hum, warm and happy. "You've ruined normal sex for me."

Eddie barked out a laugh and kissed him again. "Babe, that was vanilla for us. You're so fucking good, I love you." He said, beaming.

Parker smiled back and tangled their fingers together, his own still trembling. "You too," He murmured sincerely, eyes twinkling as he gave Eddie's lips a gentle peck. He settled his head on the other man's shoulder and smiled as a tendril joined their hands.

 **"We think you are both pretty neat. How soon can you do that again?"** Venom asked, making them both laugh. They got a smack from Eddie for their greed.

"Let's give it a couple hours, at least, love." He replied, nuzzling into the warm almond softness of Parker's hair. He wanted to cherish this moment, this perfect instant in time.

They stayed tangled and filthy on the sofa until Parker's tremors subsided (he recovered a lot quicker than Eddie had during his first time with Venom), before sharing the shower for well over an hour. They explored each other with light touches, joking and laughing quietly together between warm kisses.

They collapsed into bed after, clad in boxers and a blanket as they settled down to watch shit tv. Venom had a running commentary on the weirdness of humanity with every scene, but their tendrils stayed firmly tangled with Eddie and Parker's hands. They were glad to have an ally in the interest of Eddie's well-being and a superhuman ally was most advantageous. Even if Parker had questionable opinions when it came to home decorating (Venom fancied themself an expert), the man was pleasant to be around. Especially when his body and mind made Eddie's insides go into a frenzy of chemicals and endorphins. They curled an additional tendril around Eddie's free hand, squeezing their satisfaction through their bond.

Eddie squeezed back and settled into the warmth of Parker's body at his side, closing his eyes as he indulged in the moment and listened to both his partner's voices. He felt a cool weight settle over him and smiled happily into the warmth against his cheek.

He might've fallen asleep then, but it didn't matter. They would both be there when he woke up in the morning. 

 

 


End file.
